


Overnight

by Mestizo



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Blackouts, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of rain, M/M, Second Kiss, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mestizo/pseuds/Mestizo
Summary: A thunder.Then another, and another. Flashing lighting brightened the sky as daylight.Both He Tian and GuanShan were standing still as wind strongly hit the window outside GuanShan's apartment.Another thunder.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Following the lots of requests, I'm writing a part 2 of Overnight (coming very soon) so I decidedto take part 1 and make a separated fic from the requests collection. Please, enjoy and let me know! Part 2 is 100% done, so you'll see it very soon!
> 
> check out my Tumblr if you want to know more about me and my writing! https://mestizo-efp.tumblr.com/

IF YOU CAN, PLEASE LISTEN TO THIS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-5nWhRsVs0Q&list=LLIO7YcL6NbW1qtXeQzFmsJg&index=3&t=13060s WHILE READING THIS FIC

A thunder.  
Then another, and another. Flashing lighting brightened the sky as daylight.   
Both He Tian and GuanShan were standing still as wind strongly hit the window outside GuanShan's apartment.  
Another thunder.  
As usual He Tian had showed up at GuanShan house, taking his sweet time there as it was his own place, and as usual GuanShan was about to finally kicking him out, unfortunately that was happening: a fucking storm.  
«What the shit…» whispered GuanShan as a incredibly strong thunder made the ground tremble.  
He Tian looked at him, and then at the tiny umbrella that GuanShan had lend to him.  
He smirked, giving the umbrella back to GuanShan   
«I don't think it's going to do something anyway. Rather, it'll most likely break with this kind of wind»  
GuanShan was about to say something when his phone rang inside his pocket.  
He unlocked it: it was his mother. He looked at the phone and then right at He Tian who smiled softly at him.  
«Go ahead» he said «See you tomorrow»  
Struggling to what to do first, GuanShan quickly answered the call as He Tian started to walk downstairs. He clicked his tongue. What did he care, it was just water. He closed the door behind him.  
«Ma?» he said  
«Gua- bzz..Sha-?»  
GuanShan frawned, the line was horribly disturbed «Ma? What's up? I can't hear you well»  
«Bzz-Shan...bzz..turn..bzz...TV!!»  
«TV?» GuanShan went to the living room and turned the TV on: on every channel news of an upcoming storm were alerting citizen.  
GuanShan changed into a news channel, a lady with a serious expression was reading a paper while images of the city hit by the rain passed behind her:  
«Worsening are expected over the next few hours. The weather alert has been extended to the whole region. The danger of flooding in the city is still very high and intermittent blackouts are expected. It is recommended NOT TO GO OUT. The danger is very high. I repeat: it is recommended that citizens do not leave their homes».  
Immediately GuanShan thought of He Tian. He took the phone while quickly putting his shoes on «Ma! Are you alright Ma?»  
«BzzZ...yes! Gua-....bzz I can't... home..bzz- stay ins-bzz»  
«I get it Ma! Don't worry!»  
But the line died definitely and GuanShan was running as fast as he could.   
As soon as he got outside, the wind and the rain hit him so hard that it almost hurt him. He looked around and he was so relieved, so much that he would never admit it, to actually be able to see He Tian not too far away.  
He called his name as strong as he could. But the storm covered his voice, muting him.  
He tried again, but nothing. He walked as fast as he could, but He Tian was getting further and further away.   
GuanShan looked at He Tian's back, gritting his teeths.  
“Turn around, damnit!” he thought and, in that moment, he saw He Tian stopping completely and just like that, turning around.  
Both of them widened their eyes, and both of them stared into each other. GuanShan felt weird for a moment, but it disappeared as soon as a thunder stroke the sky.  
«Wha-?» said He Tian  
«WHAT ARE YOU DOING??» yelled GuanShan with all the force he could muster, grabbing then his arm, pulling him back to his house «YOU'RE FUCKING BLIND OR WHAT UH? YOU WANT TO DIE UH?»  
GuanShan kept pulling He Tian without turning around, an arm in front of his eyes to protect him from the strong wind.  
When they got inside, the TV was still babbling about the storm. He Tian looked at it and then at GuanShan  
«Don't tell me you were worrie-»  
«No» said GuanShan, turning the TV off.  
He took his phone, his mother has sent him a message:   
“GuanShan, I'll stay at work until the storm pass. Everything’s alright. Do you need anything?”.  
GuanShan heard He Tian sneezing «Don't fucking wet the floor» he said while writing and answer to his mother «Go get a towel in the bathroom»  
“I'm ok. Call me when you can”  
He hit send, and suddenly a towel was thrown over his head.   
«Hey!» he said.  
He Tian was sitting on his couch. His white shirt was drenched, glued to his chest it was like a transparent veil covering nothing; he was rubbing a towel over his black hair. He looked at GuanShan's eyes, and the redhead noted all the little drops that were slowly running down the soft line of his lips.   
He jolted, grimacing.  
«You can stay, for now. But disappear as soon as this is over, you hear me? I'm going to my room. Don't fucking annoy me» he said, disappearing into his room.  
He got inside and closed the door behind him.  
He sighed while searching into his closet for dry clothes, he stopped while thinking back at when He Tian turned around out there in the storm.  
GuanShan looked at the shirt into his hand, pinching the hen of the neck.   
«What am I doing?» he whispered.   
Suddenly all lights went out.  
He looked up and outside the window. Everything was dark.  
“A blackout” he thought.   
«GuanShan?» the redhead jolted. He looked at the door «Are you there?»  
GuanShan got up. He was about to open the door, but something stopped him. He looked straight at the door.  
«What do you want?»  
Silence  
«The lights are out, I can't see»  
«It's just a blackout»  
Again, silence.  
«Can I come in?»  
GuanShan rested his forehead on the door, closing his eyes.   
“Say no” he said to himself “Just fucking say no!”  
He gritted his teeths so hard, as his hand closed into tights grips.  
And then…  
«Please?» whispered He Tian.   
GuanShan opened his eyes, looking at the door, imagining He Tian on the other side, looking back at him.  
He looked down at the handle and, sighing while shaking his head, he opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GuanShan looked at the time on his phone: three in the morning.  
> He was so tired, he wanted to sleep so freaking much yet major reasons were preventing him in doing so: first the storm raging outside his apartment. The sound of the rain was overwhelming, and sometimes almost scary; not to mention the wind and the distant sound of thunders.  
> Lights were off, blackout still darkening the entire neighborhood.  
> GuanShan didn’t mind though, what was really annoying him was the guy sitting on the floor of his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my Tumblr if you want to know more about me and my writing! https://mestizo-efp.tumblr.com/

IF YOU CAN, PLEASE LISTEN TO THIS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-5nWhRsVs0Q&list=LLIO7YcL6NbW1qtXeQzFmsJg&index=3&t=13060s WHILE READING THIS FIC

GuanShan looked at the time on his phone: three in the morning.  
He was so tired, he wanted to sleep so freaking much yet major reasons were preventing him in doing so: first the storm raging outside his apartment. The sound of the rain was overwhelming, and sometimes almost scary; not to mention the wind and the distant sound of thunders.  
Lights were off, blackout still darkening the entire neighborhood.  
GuanShan didn’t mind though, what was really annoying him was the guy sitting on the floor of his bedroom.  
He Tian has his back towards GuanShan, head resting on the mattress, his long legs crossed and stretched (as far as possible given the lack of space) and his eyes closed.  
But he wasn’t sleeping, GuanShan could tell.  
His feet were constantly fidgeting, his eyes moving under the eyelids. His hair has fallen upwards, leaving his forehead exposed.  
GuanShan didn’t notice he was staring until a strong thunder hit the ground making him jolting; the sound was deafening, and GuanShan could literally feel the walls of his room trembling; he was looking outside now…everything was so dark, he could barely recognize his own city.  
«That was close»  
GuanShan almost jumped at hearing He Tian’s voice; he looked down at him: his eyes were open now, but he was still laying his head down on his bed. He was looking outside.  
GuanShan gritted his teeth «Can’t you just fucking go on the couch already? I want to fucking sleep!»  
«Not yet, I’m not used to blackouts. My place has one of those backup generator»  
«Uh?» GuanShan grinned cruelly «Still afraid of the dark like a pathetic kid, aren't’ you?»  
Unexpectedly, He Tian closed his eyes and snickered, looking then again at GuanShan «You remember? So thoughtful»  
GuanShan went silent, it was a good thing that the room was so dark. They looked at each other; shadows of raindrops on GuanShan’s window were falling down on He Tian’s pale skin; from his chin down to his neck. Like black drops of ink over his skin.  
No matter what he did it always felt like he was losing against He Tian, it was so frustrating.  
GuanShan clicked his tongue, turning around and facing the wall «Whatever» he said «I’m going to sleep, don’t fucking annoy me»  
He Tian didn’t answered this time. A long silence went on, he didn’t know for how long, it could have been minutes, or hours, but at some point GuanShan relaxed. He was breathing slowly, so faintly he could barely hear himself. The sound of raindrops starting to fade at the back of his mind…it was soothing now, almost nice.  
The pillow was soft under his chin, the sheets pleasantly warm, everything felt good. He was merely a step away from falling asleep, then… something moved.  
It was by pure chance that he noticed, if it had happened just a moment later, he would have probably be too far asleep.  
The mattress had lowered behind his back, not enough for an entire body… maybe it was just a hand, resting a few inches away from him.  
Inside GuanShan’s mind hundreds of thoughts started to move around, yet because of how close he was to fall asleep, his body wasn’t as fast.  
Before he could even open his mouth, He Tian’s arms were circling him, pulling him close til GuanShan’s back was against He Tian’s chest, their legs intertwined and He Tian’s head resting between his shoulder blades.  
«Let go you sneaky bastard» hissed GuanShan, hoarse voice still heavy with sleep.  
He Tian’s arms tightened on GuanShan’s waist «The floor is cold» he whispered.  
GuanShan squirmed as hard as he could, but He Tian’s grip was too tight on his legs, on his feet on his everything.  
«Let fucking go» and GuanShan noticed that he was whispering too, he didn’t know why.  
He Tian’s hair were still a little damp and GuanShan’s shirt was getting wet there were He Tian’s bangs was resting.  
He freed his right arm from under He Tian’s grip, pushing He Tian’s head away  
«Fuck! Why are you doing this?»  
A thunder fell down that moment, GuanShan jolted and looked outside; the wind has changed, and the rain was now storming against his window.  
It was like thousands of little pebbles were smashing against it.  
For a moment his thoughts went to his mother, but they’ve messaged each other and made clear that they were both safe.  
He looked down: He Tian’s eyes were peeking at him from under his fingers, little specks of silver, dark and cloudy as the storm outside.  
Was his hand cold or He Tian’s skin? He couldn’t tell.  
GuanShan furrowed his brow, staring back at him «What are you looking at?»  
Resting his lips on GuanShan’s shoulder, but still over the shirt, He Tian kept looking at him «Your expression was different right now.  
What were you thinking about?»  
«None of your business»  
He Tian chuckled, and a little warm huff af breath left his nose, warming GuanShan’s shoulder for a fraction of a second; He Tian tilted his head.  
Now it was his cheek resting over GuanShan. It felt soft.  
Has it ever happened to you?» he said, voice low «Those moments were you think “Ah, I want to remember this moment for the rest of my life.  
I want to engrave this instant so vividly, that when I close my eyes I can feel everything, smell everything. Like it’s right there, under my eyelids”»  
He closed his eyes «Lately I think that a lot».  
He Tian’s hands wandered up against GuanShan’s stomach, over his shirt, GuanShan felt goosebumps raising all over his skin «H-hey!» he stammered, gripping He Tian’s wrists.  
He moved his forehead close to the nape of GuanShan’s neck, closing his eyes and breathing in «Even now».  
GuanShan didn’t know what to do, he felt a sudden warm burning all over him, right from his ears all the way down to his neck.  
He Tian smelled of rain and soap.  
His fingers were freezing, and he could sense their coldness even through his shirt.  
As they reached for his neck, he immediately grabbed them, turning around furiously.  
«D-don’t!» he yelled.  
It was still so dark, yet He Tian features looked so clear, so…defined.  
He Tian was still lying down, his expression unreadable; looking from above GuanShan just couldn’t move.  
He Tian’s right hand moved slowly towards GuanShan’s lower lip, pinching it lightly between his forefinger and thumb.  
He was waiting…for what?  
Probably for GuanShan to push him away, to yell at him. Yet it never happened…all GuanShan could do was hold his breath, listen to the rain and think that…everything was so silent in his apartment. Of how they were alone, no one watching, no one listening. Even the city no longer existed, all dark and covered by a thin layer of water.  
And that, maybe…maybe he could let He Tian got closer, as he was doing now. Lifting himself up with one arm, rustling the sheets.  
He was breathing faster now, his heart beating so fast…louder than the thunders.  
He Tian was just a breath away now, GuanShan’s hands clutched so tightly at his sheets he was almost ripping them; GuanShan tried with all his might but as soon as He Tian lips were resting over his, he just closed his eyes.  
They felt cold and…well he couldn’t put it into words. He must have slipped back because he felt his head bumping against the wall.  
He Tian giggled.  
GuanShan expression was so funny: blushed all over, eyes closed so strongly, brows furrowed to the max…and lips sealed so tightly that he doubted GuanShan could actually feel his as they kissed.  
«If I didn’t know any better» he whispered «I’d say this is your first kiss»  
GuanShan narrowed his eyes, He Tian leaned in, whispering into his ear  
«Ah…but I do know better, don’t I?»  
GuanShan covered his mouth with his forearm «Fuck off»  
He Tian got closer, taking in GuanShan between his legs and embracing him with his arms.  
That was definitely unexpected.  
«Thanks for letting me stay»  
GuanShan had to keep is chin up in order to not rest his face into He Tian’s chest, it felt so unfair. Yet so warm and…safe.  
“Tall bastard” he thought.  
«If you want to thank me just go sleep on the fucking couch!»  
«Mmn~» hummed He Tian, pulling back and looking into GuanShan’s eyes.  
He titled his head, falling down into the bed, taking GuanShan with him, laughinfg and keeping him into his arms.  
«What the-?»  
He Tian kissed him again; rain still falling down hard.  
«Later» said He Tian.

Well, look at that. Suddenly darkness wasn’t so bad anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my Tumblr if you want to know more about me and my writing! https://mestizo-efp.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> check out my Tumblr if you want to know more about me and my writing! https://mestizo-efp.tumblr.com/


End file.
